Damon's Baby Beth
by lizzyn122
Summary: When Damon gets pissed he goes on a hunt. He kills a couple not realizing that a little baby is in the backseat. What will he do? Daddy Damon will have to find a way to take care of little baby Beth or will Stefan have to take over or maybe Caroline. Sorry Summary sucked but please read and review. Looking for a BETA, Please PM me!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan fiction so please don't hate. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own my OC.

Damon was just doing as he always does when he is angry, going on a killing spree. He lays in the middle of the road and waited for a car to drive by. When the car stopped and a young married couple walks over to him.

"OH MY GOD! He's been hit by a car and is just left lying in the road! How dare they just leave him here, Paul call 911.", says the woman as she sees Damon.

"Calm down Nicole. I'll call them right now", says Paul. Suddenly Damon grabs Paul and smashes him into the ground to knock him out. Nicole screams when Damon smirks at her with his fangs out. He grabs her and rips into her neck sucking out all her blood within a minute silencing her instantly. He then picks up the man and did the same. He wipes off the blood on the woman's scarf and then he hears a faint crying. Damon looked around searching for the source of the noise.

He then groans and says, "Please no please don't have a child in there." He begs as he walks towards the couple who he just killed car. He opens the door and swears under his breath," Fuck." There was a child no older than 1 week old. The baby was so small Damon could hold it with one arm with ease. He slowly picks up the baby and it stops crying and just stares at him with big brown eyes. 'Oh crap what the hell am I supposed to do with this kid.' thought Damon as he races through the forest towards the Boarding House. As Damon nears the house he slows down and looks down at the baby. She stares back up at him, her face still having tear tracks down her pink chubby cheeks. 'She is so small' thought Damon. She continues staring at him with her big brown eyes with a look of curiosity and suddenly a smile lights up her face, giving Damon a toothless smile. Damon then couldn't help but smile back at her little face. Damon then looked back up and runs into the Boarding House.

"Now where to put her..." Damon whispers to himself. Damon then walks through the house and into his bedroom and pulls one of his pillows to the center of the bed and lays her down on it.

Damon then whips out his cell phone and texts Stefan [Hey come to the Boarding House I've got a problem.]

Almost instantly Stefan replied with [What the hell did you do this time? I'm on my way.]

Damon sighs and then looks back at the baby on his bed. She was now staring with wonder at his ceiling when she suddenly yawns, her lips spreading open in a perfect pink circle before closing her eyes. Damon then picks out a small blanket from his closet and wraps the little baby up in it as she fell asleep and picks her up. Damon then hears the door to the Boarding House slam shut as Stefan arrives. Damon looks at the sleeping baby with her head on his shoulder then races down stairs.

As he reaches the and steps into the living room Stefan says, "So what is the problem?" he then turns around and sees Damon standing there behind him with the baby asleep on his shoulder. Stefan then blinks a couple times.

"Oh my god why do you have a baby?!" Stefan yells at Damon. Damon then gives Stefan a threatening yet soft growl and glares at him.

"I was hunting but didn't realize they had a baby now be quiet I am not going to deal with a screaming and crying baby." Damon hisses at Stefan.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asks Damon.

Damon then shrugs and says," I don't know what to do with a baby that's why I texted you. Here now take the baby." Damon tries to hand the sleeping baby girl to Stefan but Stefan refuses.

"Hey she is your responsibility. Now why don't you give her a name." Damon then sits on the couch and pulls the baby back from his shoulder to look at her. She was tiny and easily fit in one arm and had little tuffs of light brown hair sticking off the top of her head. He remembers her chocolate brown eyes.

He then looks at Stefan and says," Fine then her name will be Elizabeth." Stefan nods and says, "I like it, I'm going to call her Beth." Damon then gets up and forces her into Stefan's arms.

"Glad you like the name but I have to go get rid of some bodies so you get to take care of her. Have fun." And with that Damon runs out of the house.

"Damn it Damon." grumbles Stefan as he looks down at the little girl. 'Well we're going to need some stuff for Beth' he thought as he pulls out his phone. "Hello", answers Caroline on the other end.

"Hey Caroline I need you to do something for me right now and I will explain it to you later. I need you to get all the stuff you need for a week old baby girl: food, clothes, diapers, wipes, pacifiers, crib, car seat, baby monitor, and whatever else you can think of. OK?" says Stefan.

"Ok but you better pay me back and explain this to me when I bring this stuff to you." she replies.

"Thank you so much Care. See you later." says Stefan as he hangs the phone up. Just then Beth blinks open her eyes and looks around confused then stares at Stefan. Then her lower lip starts to tremble as she starts turning red then opens her mouth wide and lets out a heartbreaking wail.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!WAAAAAHH!AAAHHH!", screams Beth as Stefan stares in horror as her little face scrunches up and red as she starts crying and wailing.

"Hush little darling. Its ok. Its ok.", says Stefan as he starts to frantically bounce Beth up and down and walk around the room. This went on for another half hour when he finally hears a knock on the front door. 'Finally some help' thought Stefan as he races to the door with a still screaming and crying Beth in his arms. When he opens the door Caroline rushes in with 10 bags in each arm. She immediately sets them down on the couch and then snatches Beth out of Stefan's arms.

"Go get the rest of the stuff out of the trunk of my car", she tells him as she takes over trying to hush the baby."Oh hush little baby don't say a word, Carey's gonna by you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don't sing, she's gonna buy you a diamond ring...", she quietly sings to Beth as Stefan quickly unloads all the bags. Beth stops crying and starts to yawn, snuggling her head into Caroline and falling to sleep again. Stefan just stands in the front entryway staring at Caroline as if she were the God Almighty.

"I have been trying to get her to stop crying for over half an hour. You got her to stop in under five minutes. What. The. Hell." he says semi quietly.

Caroline just grins and says." Well you just need to have the right touch. But now tell me this Stefan. Where the hell did this baby come from?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Just had to update! Leave review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries just my OC

Stefan sighed as he looked at Caroline.

"Well, it's not my fault to start with", says Stefan, "Damon was careless when he was angry and went hunting so when he killed the couple he didn't realize there was a baby in the backseat." Caroline just nodded but had a confused look on her face.

"But that doesn't explain why she is here now", Caroline responds.

Stefan gives her a look and says, "Oh come on. We both know Damon wouldn't eat or leave an innocent little baby to die. He may not seem like a good guy all the time but he can't be that heartless."

Caroline's eyes soften a little and she sighs," Yeah you're right it's just hard sometimes looking for the best in him when I'm clouded by what he has done to me." "But she is so adorable so I'm not surprised he couldn't leave her to die. She is a little cutie and sweetheart", Caroline gushes as she looks down at the baby girl. Stefan just blanches at her, "Her, that little girl right there. Uh no little Beth may be cute but she is a demon in disguise. She can scream someone to death." Caroline just rolls her eyes and then can't resist but laughing, shaking from the force of staying quiet as to not wake Beth.

"Oh my God Stefan. You are such a drama Queen sometimes" replies Caroline, "Now how about we set up the crib for Beth so that we can really put her down for the night." Stefan nods and goes to pick up the box from the entryway of the Boarding House and carries it upstairs. Caroline walks after him up to the room between Damon and Stefan's. As she walked Caroline thought to herself 'Hhhm I hope Damon can change for this little girl. She could be what he needs. Someone to trust and love him unconditionally without any heartbreak'. As she enters the room she sees a full queen sized bed pushed against the wall, obviously moved from the center by Stefan, and where it must have been a newly built crib. The crib was an old traditional one that was made of wood and would only work for Beth until she was 1 to 1 and ½. Caroline then saw Stefan setting up the baby monitor on the dresser he had pushed up to be next to the crib.

Suddenly they heard the door downstairs open and close and hear a surprised voice yell, "What the hell is all this?" Damon was home. Damon then suddenly ran up the stairs and came into the room. "Aaaahh why the hell did you call the Baby Vamp, Stefan?" he complains. Stefan and Caroline roll their eyes.

"I called her because we need her and her natural motherly instincts to help. Plus she knows what to buy for a little baby girl." Says Stefan.

Damon just gives Stefan a look of denial and says, "We don't need baby vamp to help. We can take care of a baby perfectly fine on our own." Caroline then snorts at that and shakes her head.

"Whatever Damon but if you're going to be in here and are insisting on taking care this baby then how about you go down stairs and grab some pajamas, sheets and pillows for Beth from the shopping bags downstairs." Damon glares at her but swiftly runs from the room and is back within seconds carrying all the stuff in his arms. The pajamas he had grabbed for Beth was a dark purple footie with little black bears on it. The sheets were a slightly lighter purple but were still a darker purple and the pillows were a pale pink color.

Damon quickly hands off the sheets to Stefan and then turns and says, "Well if that is all I'm gonna go to bed." Caroline's heart sinks as she realizes that Damon's shield is back up and he is not letting anyone in and is not going to show any emotions toward little Beth.

Caroline then shakes her head and says," No Damon here" handing Beth to Damon "Here you can put her in the pajamas and put her to bed. She is your baby now." Damon steps back shakes his head.

"Nu uh I'm not a dad. I'm not anything. You seem to adore her to no end why don't you want to put her to bed and kiss her goodnight." Caroline and Stefan both see that as Damon stares at them his walls have come back from his slightly soft moment when he said he could take care of a baby and now his ice blue eyes were solid walls, showing no emotion.

Stefan then sighs and says, "Fine we'll take care of Beth for right now but once we put her to bed she is your responsibility. Caroline will need to go home and I need to get back to Elena's house sometime tonight. I'll leave the baby monitor in your room so if she wakes up you will definitely hear her even if you're deep asleep."

Damon then just shrugs and grumbles, "Whatever, Dick" and runs to his room next door and slams it shut. Caroline looks at Stefan with sad eyes then sets about putting Beth into her pajamas without waking her up. Caroline finally gets her in her pajamas without waking her up and sees that Stefan had brought up the Change table with the wipes and diapers to put against the wall opposite the crib. Caroline gently lifts Beth off of the queen bed and lays her on the now made tucking her into the sheets. Caroline softly kisses Beth's forehead and then immediately sprints from the house. Stefan just watches Caroline and then a few seconds after she leaves he give Beth a small kiss on the cheek and then goes to Damon's room with the baby monitor. He knocks and then the door opens.

Damon just glares at him and snatches the baby monitor from him and softly growls, "How about you just go and see Elena." Then promptly closes the door in Stefan's face. 'Hhhmmm must be annoyed at his display of emotion for the bay earlier.' thought Stefan as he walks downstairs and then he sprints from the house to go to Elena's. Back at the Boarding House Damon paces around his room. 'Why did I say I would take care of this baby? How could I show emotion for little Elizabeth and so easily betray my cold no feeling self. Now Caroline and Stefan both will expect more of me when I haven't even changed. But how can this baby, Elizabeth, affect him so…' His thoughts were cut off as a shriek came through the baby monitor. Damon immediately sprints to the next room, forgetting he was in only his black boxers and navy blue silk robe. He immediately goes over to Elizabeth's crib and looks down at her.

Her face was all scrunched up and pink as she screamed out a harsh note "AAAAAAAHHHhhhhhh" She cried out. Damon picks her up gently and leans her on his shoulder and walks over to the queen sized bed and sat down. As he bounces her slightly she begins to calm down and curled further into Damon's shoulder. As she began to fall back asleep Damon continued thinking. 'Why did I react in such a panicky way? I can't care about this child that mush already. Sure she is cute I guess but why should I care? What is happening to me' Damon then has a scary thought 'What if this is some kind of fatherly protectiveness. I can't be a father. I'm cruel heartless a monster' he thinks recalling all the names he has been called. He then stands up swiftly; tucking Beth back into the crib and immediately leaves the room, not looking back.

Authors Note: Please review and tell me if you like this. Thank you sooo much.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating for a while I just got really busy but I finally got to write chapter 3. Some Elena bashing but don't worry it will even out soon (hopefully) Please review

Damon~

The next morning Damon woke up with a crick in his neck. He opens his eyes confused then realizes he had fallen asleep in Elizabeth's room in the rocking chair next to the crib. He then felt a stirring on his chest and realized that the baby was asleep on his chest under his blanket. She opens her eyes and blinks with a big yawn and looked around.

'Please don't cry" thinks Damon as he sees her eyes start to well up with tears when she then looks up at him looking suddenly happier. The tears receded and she smiled up at him

"Hhhmmm" Damon sighs in relief, then gets and walks downstairs to the kitchen. As he walks into the kitchen Damon is slightly surprised to see baby bottles and formula powder set up on the counter and a new baby highchair set up next to the counter. 'Stefan and Caroline must have finished setting things up before they left' Damon thinks as he sits Elizabeth in her new highchair and straps her in. 'I must have underestimated her age' thinks Damon as he sees her easily support her head and look around in curiosity, 'She just is really small for her age.' Damon then uses his vamp speed to get his blood bag and drink it from the freezer in the basement. When he is back in about 15 seconds, Elizabeth just smiles as he reappears into her vision and starts clapping and giggling. Damon smirks a little, and then walks over to the counter and pours 4 scoops of the Similac Baby Formula Powder in her bottle. Damon quickly finishes the bottle when he realized that the baby formula smelled like crap. Damon helps Elizabeth start drinking her formula until her little hands grabbed the bottle. She stopped drinking and started pouting at him until he let go of the bottle. Damon started chuckling and held his hands up in surrender and she immediately smiled and started suckling away at her bottle.

DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB

Stefan~

Stefan sprinted through the woods to Elena's house after having finished setting up Baby Beth's formula and highchair and other bits about the house. He then broke through the woods and ran at a human pace up to Elena's house and knocks on the door. Stefan hears the quick light footsteps of Elena running from her room and down the stairs. He hears her stumble a bit on the way to the door and smirks to himself, but by the time she answered the door he had his straight brooding face back into place.

"So what was the big emergency?" Elena immediately asks as soon as she has opened the door and dragged him inside. Stefan then just shakes his head and leads her up stairs to her bed room and closes the door behind them. Elena goes and sits on the edge of her bed and looks at Stefan expectantly. Stefan sighs while running a hand through his hand then just looks at her and smiles. "Well let me start with the beginning. Damon is pissed off as you know so he went hunting to blow off steam. He killed a couple not knowing that there was a baby in the back seat of their car. He"

"Wait what the fuck! What a sick shitty bastard faced asshole is he? Why are you here? He could be" Elena interrupted screaming at Stefan.

"Elena calm down. He didn't hurt the baby. How could you think so low of him? He brought her back to the boarding house and wrapped her up then got me to come and help him. While he got rid of the bodies, I texted Caroline who went shopping and got the baby stuff that we will need." Stefan said with a calm face and tone, but with an underlying amount of irritation.

"How can I think that low of him? Really the man that kills for fun, killed my brother, killed hundreds of people. How could I not think of him that low? He is a sick bastard. Why did you leave that little girl with him? He can't raise a child" Elena retorted now standing and glaring at Stefan. Stefan just growled deep in his throat in frustration and paced over to the window and looked out.

"You didn't know him as a human. You don't actually know him. He has a lot of walls from years of heartbreak and pain. You know that I forced him to change with me. He was given a shit hand to start with. A father that was never nice to him. At 6 he lost his mother that he loved. Then he got handed a spoiled little brother, me, that forced him into eternity just because I didn't want to be alone. But he didn't just go kill himself because he still cared about me enough to not leave me completely alone in this world. He may not have been with me all the time, but I always knew he would be there to help me in a true time of need. He will be a fantastic father." Stefan says slowly turning back around sending his pained, piercing gaze on Elena. Elena looks taken aback from Damon story and the effect it has on Stefan.

"He needs this. He has been denied an uncomplicated, unconditional loving person in his life. He will grow and learn to accept things from his past." Stefan says still staring at Elena. Elena just snorts.

"How can we hope to help a man so far gone into the pits of hell? Why are we giving the chance that he so clearly doesn't deserve from his actions? He hasn't made a plea for help; he has made damning shitty decisions. Giving him this little girl is not fair to her. Does he even care? Why? Why give him the child? I should take her in. I mean I have you to be her father, I could be the mother, and it'd be perfect since we can't have our own children." Elena continues not seeing the emerging rage in Stefan.

"Elena! No. Elizabeth is a beautiful little girl. Of course Damon cares! Damon is not as soulless as you seem to judge him as. He and her have this instant connection like no one would believe. To break that would send Damon even further from a healthy emotional path than he already is on. And for right now, you don't need a child. You still are in high school and definitely do not need a child to take care of. And for now I am leaving. Think about the things I have said what you have said then call me tomorrow." Stefan said in a deathly calm voice, eyes raging like a burning soul. He then was gone with a blink of an eye and Elena sighed and sat on her bed and lies down to have a sleepless night of thinking and writing in her diary.

DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB

~Damon

As Elizabeth was finishing her bottle Stefan came barging into the boarding house.

"Well, well, well brother. How did it go at Elena's?" asked Damon as Stefan paced into the kitchen. Stefan just looked at Damon with a glare of irritation.

"She seems to believe that you raising a child is not okay." Stefan seethes out, clearly not giving the full story.

"Do I actually want to know how she reacted?" asked Damon, knowing he will have to fully interrogate Stefan later. Stefan just shrugged and walked over to the cupboards and pulled out pancake mix. Stefan started mixing u the pancake batter when he finally looked over when he hears a clicking noise. Stefan glances out of the corner of his eye, still mixing and smiles when he sees Damon carefully pulling Beth from her highchair and seeing her grab his nose and smile at him. Damon then looks over and sees Stefan just smiling down into his pancake mix.

"Oh Stefan did the pancake mix tell you a joke? Do you need to go talk to your friendly squirrels that you write about in your journal?" says Damon with a smirk and then sprints out of the room and into Elizabeth's room before Stefan can turn and chuck a spatula at his head.

"Aaabuuubbaa...buuulaaa." Elizabeth starts saying looking at Damon very seriously as he lays her down on the changing table. Damon just smirks at her and says, "Yes Elizabeth you are right. Stefan is a very silly person."

"I HEARD THAT!" Damon hears Stefan yell form the kitchen downstairs and chuckles.

Damon then goes and looks in her dresser drawers and hums.

"So what should you wear today? I say something less girly than this bright pink. How about a nice sky blue? Yeah and then some jeans or overalls. Nahh, Uggh why are small girls clothes so hard to do? Uggh looks like it's time to call Caroline." Says Damon as he turns to look back at Elizabeth. And as if she knew exactly what he was saying and talking about she gave him a grim look right back but then smirks and starts to giggle.

Authors note: So again please tell me what you think and tell me what you think should happen to help keep the ideas flowing. Review Please. Thanks.

~Lizzy


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey I'm really happy about all the reviews and I went back and reformatted the first 2 chapters. So I'm looking for a Beta so if you are interested or know anyone I would love that. Thanks so much. ~Lizzy

Damon smirks at the slightly smug face Elizabeth is giving him as he pulls out his phone. Damon presses call on Caroline's contact.

"Hello?" Damon hears on the other end of the phone as Caroline answers her phone.

"Hey Baby Vamp I need you to come over here and dress Elizabeth. I don't understand baby girl's clothing." says Damon.

"Fine. I'll be over there in like 5 minutes. And you better have an extra nice blood bag for me when I get there." Caroline says and then hangs up. Damon hits the end button on his phone and then looks down at the little girl on the changing table, entirely occupied with grabbing her own feet and staring at the ceiling babbling to herself. Damon then smells the most God-awful smell in his entire life.

"Oh my God! What in the hell is that smell?" Damon all but screeches and then looks down to see Elizabeth with a slightly disgruntled face. Damon then hears Stefan race up the stairs and to the room. Damon turns around and looks at Stefan as he enters the room.

"First off, don't swear around the baby. Secondly, that so called God awful smell is Beth. You need to change her diaper." says Stefan in an almost patronizing voice. Damon just glares at Stefan and shakes his head.

"Nuhuh, No way am I going to change the baby's diaper. That can be your job. I'll go hangout downstairs to Blondie arrives." says Damon gesturing for Stefan to change the baby. Stefan then grabs Damon's shoulder and keeps him from leaving the room.

"No way. You're practically her father now so you can change her diaper. I'll be downstairs waiting for Caroline. Just change her diaper before Caroline gets here." says Stefan, who then sprints from the room before Damon can stop him.

"Damnit" says Damon as he turns to the table where Elizabeth has begun to wiggle around, her face in a pout and her nose is all scrunched up.

"Ok Elizabeth, let's do this" says Damon as he carefully pulls off Elizabeth's pajama's and slowing opened her diaper.

"Oh God. That is terrible. Auauauauuauaaugh" Says Damon as he swiftly tries to wipe Elizabeth. Damon looked at his handy work and realized he had just smeared it around some more.

"Shit, I need more wipes" swears Damon. Damon pulls out 5 more wipes and struggles for a couple more seconds but finally gets her all cleaned up. Damon wads up the wipes in the diaper and throws it in the little trash bin next to the changing table. Damon then grabs a diaper from under the table and tries to secure it in the way he saw the first diaper but fails.

"How complicated can this be? It only has the 2 sticky straps." Mutters Damon under his breath as he attempts to secure a diaper on the wiggling baby 3 more times.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Damon hears the feminine voice behind him. He turns around to see an amused Caroline standing there with a smug grin on her face. "What the great Damon Salvatore stumped by a little Baby's diaper? Aaaaaw poor Dwamon." She continues in a baby voice. Damon gives her an indignant glare.

"Hey this is harder than it seems. Anyway I have more important things to do. How about you finish with her then go and do something girly with her." says Damon handing her the naked Elizabeth and then exiting. 'I can't let people see me with the baby' thinks Damon as he leaves and down to the living room 'It will show emotion and emotions are bad and hurt me'. Stefan looks up from the book he was reading on the couch as he sees Damon enter the room.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Stefan as he sits up straight on the couch looking up at Damon.

"I came to ask you what really happened with Elena and where you went afterward because it sounds like she bitched out and you left pretty fast. So I want to know where the hell you went with that brooding little face of yours." said Damon with an unwavering stare straight at Stefan. Stefan sighs and stands up and walks to look out the window.

"Huuuuh, I was expecting this. So I told Elena what was happening and she immediately thought you um..." Stefan suddenly falters in his words, "She thought you ate Beth" Flinching at the end of his sentence. Damon lets out an angry growl behind him.

"She what! What the hell does she think I am? I'm not a child killer." Damon growls out, saying the last line with conviction. "How could she think I would eat an innocent baby? I would never in my 172 years would I do that. And especially not with Elizabeth."

"I know that. I told her that but she insisted that you should not be trusted with a child. I tried to tell her that you are good enough to be Beth's father, but she has it in her head that me and her should raise Beth as our own since we can't have children." said Stefan still staring out the window. Stefan could hear Damon pacing behind him.

"What does she know about me or anything? She is just upset because I have made mistakes that have caused bumps in her perfect little Elena world. Well she needs to grow up and realize what world she stepped into when she got involved with you and me. She decided to step into a new dangerous world and just expected to keep her perfect normal life, well now is wake up time. She is fine but she needs get over herself because she isn't perfect either." Rages Damon. Stefan turns around, slightly agreeing with Damon.

"Well if I were you I would go talk to her later today, maybe at lunch. You two need to settle these problems between the two of you if anything is going to get better. I know that you aren't as bad as people seem to think." says Stefan. Damon turns to look at him with a sudden look of discomfort.

"But what if she is right? I can't do emotions. I emotionally cannot be a father. That's why you should be there for Elizabeth, not me." Says Damon looking down. Stefan sighs and puts his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Brother, I've seen you with her. I know you don't do emotions but you can with Beth. There is no backstabbing and heartache. Beth is a safe emotional outlet. You have a connection that I don't understand with her. Grow off of the natural connection and draw and just be there as her father." Says Stefan with hope in his voice, hope that his brother would finally bring down some walls to help the baby. Damon just looked back at Stefan, rebuilding his walls and not letting his brother see any more into his silently clawing insecurities and emotions inside. Damon nodded and walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"I'll go have words with Elena this afternoon" is all Damon says before picking up Stefan's book and began to skim through it. Stefan just nods and then rolls his eyes at Damon stealing his book.

"Oh and to answer your other question, I went hunting to blow off steam before coming back to the house." said Stefan. Damon just looks from the book and nods at Stefan. Stefan then turns and vampire sprints from the house to go brood while hunting.

DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB

~Caroline (While Stefan and Damon are talking)

Caroline looks at the door for a second as Damon leaves with a sad look in her eyes. 'Why can't he just show other people he has emotion? That he cares about us?' she thinks as she sets Beth down on the changing table. Caroline gets out a diaper and quickly puts Beth in it.

"What should we do about your clothes? How about pink?" Caroline asks Beth as she starts to ruffle through the dresser to see what to dress Beth in. Caroline held up a frilly pink dress and Beth just grinned at her and giggled.

"Well you don't seem to talk much you silly little girl so I'm taking that as a yes." says Caroline smiling down at Beth. Caroline then swiftly stands Beth up and pulls the dress onto her.

"Aaaaaw you are just such a pretty girl. Oh yes you are." says Caroline as Beth grins at her after she finishes buttoning up the dress. Caroline then carries her into the guest bathroom and set Beth on the counter and started brushing her light blond hair into a little ponytail. The ponytail stuck out like a little fountain near the top of her head. Caroline then picked her up and took her back into the bedroom and set her on the floor.

"So what should we do today? I think we should go visit Bonnie and Elena and introduce you. We will have a girl's party and talk about boys and play with you. It'll be great. Hopefully Elena wont freak out or anything like that." says Caroline as she pulls out some stuffed animals. There was a black bird, an orange car, a brown puppy, and a black bat. Beth immediately grabs the black raven and gives it a hug before flinging it around in her tiny fist. She then releases it and it flies forward and hits Caroline in the chest. Caroline just grins and picks up the cat and makes a "meow" noise and flops it over to Beth. Beth grins and picks up the cat and shoves its head into her mouth.

"Oh no Beth, don't eat the cat." says Caroline as she pulls the cat from Beth's mouth. As she is she realizes that Beth has several teeth. 'Well I guess she is older than we thought, she is just small' thinks Caroline to herself. She is pulled from that thought as Beth lets out an angry shriek.

"Aaaahh!" shrieks Beth as she pouts at Caroline for pulling the cat out of her mouth and grasp. Caroline just smiled and handed Beth back the cat but stopped her from putting it back in her mouth. Their battle of wills continued for another 5 minutes until Caroline gave up.

"Fine, put the silly orange cat in your mouth." says Caroline exasperatedly. Beth grins at her and happy hums as she shoves the cat back in her mouth. Caroline just grins and laughs a little at the satisfied smirk on Beth's face. 'She is definitely perfect for Damon to raise.' thinks Caroline. Caroline then grabs a diaper bag from next to the changing table and packed some diapers, wipes, pajamas, another change of clothes, a small blanket, and a brush. She then walks over to where Beth was sitting and put the bat and puppy into the bag.

"Ok Beth let's go downstairs and grab some bottles for you and head out to my house." Caroline says as she picks Beth off the floor, who was holding the raven and cat in each hand. Caroline then carried her downstairs and into the living room. Caroline sees Damon sitting on the couch, leafing through a book. Caroline smirks to herself and then sneaks up behind him and sets Beth on his lap and then sprints into the kitchen to get Beth's bottles.

DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB

~Damon

"Aaaargh. Oh my God, What the hell Caroline?" yells Damon as Elizabeth is dropped into his lap on his book. Elizabeth just giggles and grabs onto his shirt and pulls herself up to try and stand. Damon hears Caroline giggling in the kitchen at his reaction and he rolls his eyes and then looks down at Elizabeth who was again trying to pull herself up to stand on his lap.. He grinned until he noticed what she was wearing.

"Caroline what the hell did you put Elizabeth in? Why is she in a frilly pink dress?" yells Damon. Caroline walks back into the room with the fully packed diaper bag.

"She is dressed in a frilly pink dress because she looks adorable in it and she likes it. Now can I take her to my house to meet Bonnie and my mom and have a sleepover or are you gonna go all protective daddy vampire on me?" says Caroline.

"No go ahead and take her." says Damon, trying to sound indifferent. Caroline sighs and picks up Beth.

"You know you should call her Beth cause when you call her Elizabeth it just sounds too formal for a father to call his daughter." says Caroline. Damon looks at her with a slight glare.

"I am not her father. I'm just taking responsibility for my actions." Damon says. Caroline just gives him a sad look.

"You know, it's not bad to care about other people and to let them know you care and have emotions" and with that said Caroline then turned and carried Beth out of the room and out the door. Damon hears the front door shut and sighs.

Damon slumps back into the couch. 'Now what to say to Elena.' Damon thinks. Damon then sighs and decides its time.

"Looks like it's time to figure all this shit out." says Damon then races out the door to the Gilbert house.

Authors Note: Hey you guys I updated again this week to make up for the last couple of weeks. I'll probably be updating once a week. Please Review and if you want to Beta or know someone who can Beta me please PM me. Thanks!

~Lizzy


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey you wonderful people! Thanks for all the reviews and support. I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave suggestions below (not all suggestion can be followed). Please Read &Review.

~Lizzy

~Damon

Damon sprinted through the woods towards Elena's house. As he neared her house he slowed and ran at human pace up to Elena's house. 'I really hope this doesn't turn into a shouting match' thinks Damon, 'I don't want her to hate me anymore than she already seems to.' Damon hears light footsteps come down the stairs and then sees Elena opening the door.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena immediately says upon seeing who was on the porch. Damon rolls his eyes at her.

"What no 'Come on in Damon' or 'Hello'?" Damon says sarcastically. Elena just glares at him and move out of the doorway, and with a wave of her hand walked off up the stairs to her room. Damon follows after her, closing the door. Damon walks into her room and sees her sitting on her bed.

"Ok, what is it?" asks Elena looking at Damon with a guarded, steely look.

"We need to talk and stop bouncing around all the tension between us. You don't like me, I think you hate me. I want to know why? And what gives you the right to think so low of me and not low of Stefan?" says Damon, meeting Elena's look and giving her the same type of look, only his was 10 times stronger and more intimidating. Elena looks down for a moment and looks back up after steeling herself for this conversation.

"You have caused nothing but problems for me since arriving. You've abused my friends, killed my brother, threatened and used me. How could I not hate you? And at least Stefan feels guilty for the killings he's done. He deserves a chance to be a father a million times more than you ever will." Elena spits out the end.

"Really do you even know Stefan's past. He is a Ripper. He kept lists of the people he killed so he could relive them. I move on and look like I don't care because when I leave that vampiric, animalistic hunting state, your humanity catches up to you. I move forward because if I focus too much on what I've done I won't be able to keep moving. And I know that I have done bad things but think of it this way, the people I did those things have gotten over it and forgiven me so why do you get to hold it over my head?" says Damon taking several steps forward so he is standing over Elena.

"How could I not? I don't care if they have forgiven you, I don't. I don't forgive you because what you did emotionally affected my life in ways you couldn't understand. Watching your best friend be abused by her boyfriend, watching the same man kill your brother, and then again when you almost forced me to become a vampire, so then killing my birth father." says Elena, her eyes welling in tears. Damon sighs and takes 2 steps back.

"Elena, you have joined a world much bigger and more dangerous than the one you had before. You knew that the moment you accepted my brother for what he and I are. There is no going back. You need to accept the choice you have made and move forward with it instead of constantly trying to keep the normal life you had before." says Damon, in a softer voice than before, seeing the crack in Elena's emotional walls. Elena stands up and looks up at Damon with still teary eyes.

"How do you move forward into a world you realized too late to be more dangerous and complicated then you thought? I try to accept things the way they are but it's harder than you would think. Being angry is much easier than forgiving. Anger feels better, it keeps me going. I just want to feel that the world isn't going to swallow me whole or I won't be in constant threat of my life, or having to lie to everyone I know." Cries Elena finally revealing the real motivation behind her anger. Damon understood her reasoning behind the anger. Damon reaches forward and grabs Elena in a hug to give her the support she needed.

'She is right. It is easier to be angry in a world where you feel so small and fragile in. To have someone to conduct all you anger and sadness and insecurities at. I just so happen to be her perfect person to direct the emotions at.' Thinks Damon as Elena sobs into his shirt, clutching his neck. Elena sobbed out all her anger and insecurities.

'At least now I know she doesn't hate me. Maybe now we can make progress' Damon thinks to himself, looking down as Elena still sniffles into his shirt. Damon stood there holding a crying and sniffling Elena for another 10 minutes. Finally Elena raises her head and looks at Damon with her puffy eyes and tear streaked face.

"Thank you for letting me get that off my chest. I know I have been unfairly angry at you. I'm happy that I have someone I can talk to that can understand using anger to mask your fears and disappointments with what is happening in your life." says Elena in a scratchy voice. Damon gives her a soft smirk.

"Please, I may not have invented it but I took the irrational anger at 1 person to a whole new level with my own brother." mutters Damon to Elena. Elena giggles a bit and Damon's smirk becomes a grin at the sound of her giggle.

"So who is the baby and can I meet her now that we have cleared some of the air and tension?" asks Elena, backing out of Damon's arms to sit down on her bed again.

"Elizabeth, or Beth as Caroline and Stefan call her, is cute and actually quite the conspiratorial baby. She caused trouble for Stefan and just giggles at my struggles at dressing her this morning." says Damon getting a small grin on his face. Elena smirks at this. Then Elena's phone that was sitting on her vanity buzzed from an incoming call. Damon got her phone and tossed it to her.

"Hello?" answered Elena.

"Hey Elena, its Caroline. Do you want to come over for a girl's day with Bonnie and I? We are gonna have a sleepover with Baby Beth." asked Caroline.

"Sure I'll be there soon." says Elena.

"Cool. See you soon, bye." Caroline says and then hangs up.

Elena hangs up the phone and then looks at Damon.

"Looks like I'm going to go and meet Baby Beth. Can you take me over to Caroline's house?" asks Elena.

"I ran here so I could carry you there." says Damon. Elena shrugged at him then got up and prepared a bag. When she was done she walked down the stairs, Damon trailing after her. Elena locked the door after Damon steps onto the porch.

"So how are you gonna carry" Elena is cut off by Damon swooping her up into his arms and sprinting into the woods a bit so they wouldn't be seen. Damon slowed down as they came up to Caroline's house and set Elena on the ground.

"You could have given me a warning." Huffs Elena as they walk out of the woods and u to Caroline's house. Damon smirks at her.

"Aww but it's more fun with the element of surprise. So here's Baby Vamp's house." Says Damon as Elena steps onto the porch. Damon makes to walk away but Elena grabs his arm.

"Hey I meant it earlier. Thanks for listening and comforting me and I don't hate you. I actually think I like you, especially when you show your emotions. Anyways how about you come inside and introduce me to Beth since she is going to be your daughter?" asks Elena with a small smile. Damon sighs and gives her a slight nod. Elena smiles at him and pulls him onto the porch and knocks on the front door.

"Come in" can be heard from the other side of the door so Elena opens the door and walks with Damon behind her into Caroline's living room. A pink blanket has been spread out on the floor and a small baby girl I a pink dress with a tiny blonde ponytail was crawling around with a black raven in her fist. As they entered the room the baby looked up at Elena and Damon and Elena sees her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Eeeeee" squeals Beth when she sees Damon and practically sprints over to him with the fastest crawl she can manage. Damon bends down and picks her up as she reaches his pant leg and attempts to pull herself up to stand.

"Hello Beth. Have you had fun playing with Aunty Baby Vamp? I want you to meet Elena. She is friends with me and is Uncle Stefan's girlfriend." Explains Damon even though Beth can't understand him. Beth giggles and grabs onto Damon's shirt and then looks over at Elena.

"Hi" says Elena softly waving slightly to Beth. Beth observed her for a few seconds before sticking her arms out to Elena. Elena tentatively pulls Beth into her arms. Beth smiles at her, showing her few teeth.

"Wow she is really small for her age. How old is she?" asks Elena realizing Beth was small to be crawling and having teeth.

"I haven't had time to look that up." says Damon, grabbing one of Beth's fists between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Hey guys" says Caroline as she walks into the room form the kitchen.

"Hey Caroline" says Elena, handing Beth back to Damon, and hugging Caroline.

"Well, now that you know Beth I'm going to get going. Got stuff to do." Damon says as he sets Beth on the floor. Beth frowns up at him as Damon moves to leave.

"Bye Damon." Elena says ad she waves. Caroline waves and Damon sprints away.

DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB

~Damon

'How can I be so stupid. Why would I let Elena see my emotions? She is part of the reason I'm broken. She could break me again so easily.' Thinks Damon as he sprints through the woods. Eventually he comes to the cliff of the quarry lake. Damon sits on the edge with a sigh.

"I can't let people know I have weaknesses. I can't let people in because when I did that before she ripped out my heart and stopped away." mutters Damon, running his hand through his hair, "Why did I agree to be Elizabeth's father? I can't let her break down my walls. And Elena. What the hell am I supposed to do about her? I can't fall in love with a Katherine look-alike. I'll just be pathetic." Damon growls running a hand through his hair and flopping down on his back in defeat.

'I'll just repress it. Stefan deserves her more than I ever could. I can step back and let her have him like they both deserve. I'll just stay in the background with Beth. I can do that. I've hidden my emotions and turned them off for over a century, I think I can last a few more years before I move on.' Damon thinks to himself. Damon sighs and pulls himself up into a sitting position.

"I better start looking into Elizabeth's medical records if she is sticking around" he mutters to himself as he sprints through the woods to the hospital. As he arrived near the hospital he slowed to a leisurely walk and walked into the hospital. Damon wandered down the hall until he sees an empty room with several computers in it.

"Now just need a nurse for a password." He mutters. Then he sees a young blond nurse walking down the hallway towards him. 'Perfect' he thinks to himself with a smirk as he walks up to the nurse and pulls her into the room.

"Now don't scream" he whispers in her ear and she shakily nods. As he releases her he turns her around to face him.

"Now tell me your name" he compels her, his pupils expanding to almost covering all the ice blue before shrinking back down. The nurse's pupils expanded.

"Sheryl" she answers back in a blank, monotone voice. Damon smirks to himself. 'They must not have got all the hospital staff on vervaine yet.'

"Ok then Sheryl, log into the computer" Damon compels her. Almost robotically she walked over to the computer and sat down. He watched over her shoulder for a few seconds and watched her type. As soon as she was logged in, Damon leaned down and turned her to face him.

"Now access the records and look for a baby girl with the parents named Nicole and Paul. Just the records from Virginia" he says staring directly into her still dilated eyes. Sheryl turned back to the computer and typed away for about 30 seconds before the results popped up. Damon smiled and then looked back at Sheryl.

"You will remember none of this. If people ask where you were say you had to go to your car to make sure you had brought your phone and wallet in to put in your locker." Damon whispers to her. Sheryl slowly nodded and as her pupils slowly shrink back to normal size she walks out of the room and down the hallway.

"Now let's find little Elizabeth." Damon says to himself as he locks the door and sits down at the computer. Damon saw that there were only 50 results.

"Well that's better than I was expecting." He says as he starts to scroll through. He narrowed the results to babies that were at least 8 months old. Then there was7 babies left. Damon clicks through the records and stops on baby number 6 records. This baby girl was named Nicole after her mother and born small at the weight of only 5 pounds. He looks through her file and sees that she was born 9 months ago July 21 2013 and has had a recent appointment that showed that she was small for her age and that she was blond with brown eyes.

"Ha, found you." Damon smiles to himself. Damon then prints out all of her medical records and the birth certificate. Damon picks them up and folds them up. He sticks them in the inside pocket of his leather jacket and then logged himself out of the computer. He quietly slips out of the room and walks out of the hospital quickly. As soon as he was in the woods Damon races away through the woods to the boarding house. Damon races into the house and straight into his room.

"Now let's see hear. Latest checkup. About 2 weeks ago. Concern about size…Naturally small, not a disease…weight about 11 ½ pounds… will develop normally. Ok so she is just small for her age but no concerns for now. She is 9 months and 3 days old." Damon mutters to himself as he continues reading through all the papers.

"Now to just figure out how to adopt her. People don't know her parents are dead or that she is missing so I'll just have to make sure that happens and bring in the baby. I'll say I'll take care of her and change her name and everything. Now how to explain this to everyone and make sure people find the bodies?" Damon muses to himself.

"What!?" Stefan suddenly exclaims from downstairs and then was instantly upstairs in Damon's room.

"When the hell did you get home?" Damon shouts back at Stefan jumping off of his bed.

"What do you mean you're going to use the dead parents to adopt her? Can't you just get one of our old buddies to make you a false identity for her and be done with that instead of risking our secret again?" asks Stefan.

"I would rather not have a search party from the people's friends looking for her. Both the grandparents are dead and the parents' were only children, oh so conveniently. But we do have to deal with friends so if we 'find' the bodies and adopt her it will give them closure and people won't be poking around about where the family went and where the in the fucking hell did I find a baby." Damon answered exasperatedly.

"Fine then but then I'm helping you find a way to do this tactfully. We will need to make sure the people can have closure and move on. No super gruesome only recovery of only an arm or anything." says Stefan, sounding final.

"Fine" mutters Damon, rolling his eyes and flopping back down onto his bed. 'This is going to be a long afternoon.'

Authors Note: Hey people. I'll give what happens at Caroline's house when Bonnie meets little baby Beth. How do you think she'll react to Damon taking care of a baby? I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by Friday or Saturday. I love you all.

~Lizzy


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and a special shout out to RandomSelena for all the wonderful suggestions and reviews. Please Review.

~Lizzy

~Caroline

"Okay so what should we do now?" asked Caroline as soon as Damon had left. Elena shrugged looking down at Beth, who was now crawling around again. Beth crawled over to the black stuffed raven and sat down next to it pulling it into her arms. Caroline and Elena smiled at her when Caroline suddenly lit up with an idea.

"I know! I'll text Bonnie and tell her to come over now instead of at 7" smiled Caroline whipping out her phone and sending a text to Bonnie.

[Hey Bonnie come over to my house at 3 30 instead of at 7 –CF3]

[Kk I'll be there in 5 minutes-BB]

Caroline smiled up at Elena, "Bonnie will be here in like 5 minutes"

"Ok but what are we gonna do about Beth. Bonnie hates Damon and we need to be prepared for anything." Says Elena with concern as she sits down next to Beth and pulls her to sit in between her legs.

"Oh my God! Bonnie is going to freak out. Bonnie will try and kill Damon!" Caroline squeaked out as she starts to panic. Elena picks up Beth as she stands and steps over to where Caroline was standing.

"Ok Caroline, calm down, breathe with me. We just need to tell her the truth but also tell her how we support what is happening and tell her how Beth will help us fix Damon." Says Elena soothingly while Beth reached out for Caroline, as if sensing that Caroline was in distress.

"What do you mean 'fix Damon'? I know he needs help with his emotions but don't you dare say he is broken or needs fixing. He is who he is he just needs support that seems to have been absent his entire life." defended Caroline as she pulled Beth into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how strongly you felt about Damon" said Elena, slightly shocked by how quickly Caroline came to Damon's defense. Caroline just gave her a small look.

"I don't have feelings for Damon." Caroline says with so much excess conviction it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself, "Besides I think I know who he has his eyes on." Caroline smirked Damon's smirk at her a playful look in her eyes.

"Oh please, he's just nice to me because I'm his brother's girlfriend and I'm important to the supernatural world." Says Elena rolling her eyes. Caroline just shook her head.

"Anyways it doesn't matter because you have a boyfriend and I am not interested." Caroline says. Elena opens her mouth to respond when they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yells Caroline, then says quietly, "Please don't kill anyone."

"Hey guys" says Bonnie as she walks into Caroline's living room looking in her bag. "So why di…" Bonnie stops when she sees the small blond baby in Caroline's arms, holding the black stuffed Raven close to herself.

"Uuuum Caroline where the hell did you get a baby?" asks Bonnie calmly, looking at Beth with curiosity.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you the story and don't interrupt and then Elena will help explain more ok" says Caroline warily, even though Bonnie didn't even know the story yet.

"Ok sure just tell me what is going on." Says Bonnie, now impatient with her friends. Caroline sighed and started the story. After she told Bonnie about how Damon realized there was a baby in the car Bonnie was infuriated. Bonnie's eyes glowed with rage and fury, restraining herself from interrupting. Once Caroline finished her part with Damon bringing Elena over and how he was with Beth before he left Bonnie was steaming with rage.

"Now earlier to…" Elena started but was interrupted by the furious cry from Bonnie.

"Oh Hell no! Damon is not going to be raising this child. He killed her parents for God's sake. How can he deserve a child when all he is, is the scum of the earth and doesn't deserve the life he has? He should be dead and rotting in the ground, not being all happy go lucky raising an innocent baby girl with his evil, disgusting ways!" Bonnie yelled and paced around the room. Bonnie looked up from the floor, her eyes alight with rage, glaring at her two best friends.

"Bonnie! How can you decide that when you don't even know him. Yes he hasn't made the best choices since being here but if you knew the truth you would say why shouldn't he be acting like this. And you know what; Damon and Beth have a connection that would be a crime to severe. She looks at him like he has been her Dad since her birth. We can't take that away from either of them. Damon is already struggling with his emotions, take away this good innocent person from his life and you might as well have flipped off his humanity again." Ranted Caroline back at Bonnie, holding Beth closer to her chest as if she was scared Bonnie would either hurt Beth or try and take her away.

"How could I? He has caused nothing but terror and problems since arriving. If you are going to support him then go ahead. Don't come crying to me for help when you realize he has raised a terror or when you realize what a terrible person he really is." Seethed Bonnie. Bonnie then turned and marched out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't worry Caroline, Bonnie always gets like this when she feels that what she thinks is right and nobody else agrees with her. Just give her some time to think about what we said and she will come around eventually, I'm sure of it." Elena says, laying her hand on Caroline's shoulder comfortingly.

"You're right, I need to just relax and let things run its course. If I keep bugging Bonnie she will never come around." Caroline sighs, and then looks down at Beth with concerned eyes, seeing that Beth still had a look of fear in her glossy eyes.

"Don't worry Beth, I won't let anyone hurt you. I will never let anyone take you away from me or Damon." Whispers Caroline in Beth's ear, rocking her back and forth rubbing her back soothingly. Beth wriggles closer to Caroline in her arms and rests her head on Caroline's shoulder. Letting out a big yawn, her lips going in a perfect little pink circle, Beth closed her eyes and fell asleep on Caroline's shoulder.

"Let me put Beth down for a nap and then we can talk and watch a movie and be all girly." Whispers Caroline as she walks down her hallway and into her room, where she had set up a little play pen with blankets for Beth to sleep in. Turning on the baby monitor, Caroline laid Beth down, tucked her in and then quietly backed out of the room.

"Now what do you want to watch?" asks Caroline easily slipping back into her teenage girly self, but still keeping part of her mind on the baby monitor, subconsciously keeping alert for any signs that Beth was, in anyway, distressed.

~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB~DBB

~Damon

"So you know the plan now, right?" asked Stefan for the millionth time.

"Yes Stefan I know the plan so how about we actually go and do it. You have gone over it a million times. I'm not and idiot." Grumbled Damon tired after hearing Stefan go over the same plan at least 10 times and then rant about how he needs to stick to the plan.

"Ok good, now come on. The faster we do this the quicker we can stop hiding Beth and you can actually start looking after her." Says Stefan as he stands up from the couch and starts out the front door. Damon sighs and follows after Stefan.

Once outside, Damon looked at Stefan and says, "Follow me, I know where the bodies are." And with that took off into the woods away from town. Stefan sped after him and after 10 minutes Damon stopped.

"Here, they should be about 15 feet deep and in plastic bags." Says Damon, grabbing one of the shovels from Stefan and starts to dig. Damon starts a decent dent in the ground when Stefan changed places with him, jumping down into the hole.

"My turn." Was all Stefan said before he started to dig. Damon jumped up out of the hole and sat beside it.

"I have to ask, what the hell do you see in me that makes you so convinced that I can be saved? That I deserve a chance to be a father to Elizabeth?" asks Damon after a few seconds of silence.

"I've known you for over a hundred years Damon; I've seen how you act. You aren't really as bad as you would like me to think you were. Sure you've made bad decisions but so have I. And look at you, you still think I deserve to be happy with Elena to why shouldn't you be happy too?" replies Stefan looking up at Damon from the 10 foot hole they had dug. Damon doesn't reply but just sadly smirks to himself.

'Always seeing the good in people, always trying to make up for something he can't control.' Thinks Damon, 'If only he was right, that I deserve the chance to be happy like he does.'

"Here I'll finish digging says Damon, jumping down into the hole with Stefan grabbing the shovel from him. Stefan sighs and jumps out of the hole.

"You know I really do think you deserve a chance for once in your life to make a decision that will make you happy. I stole away your chance to die happy and now have made you live a life of misery over a girl who didn't deserve you." Says Stefan in a low voice staring at the ground next to the hole.

"Oh come on brother, don't start getting all broody on me now. Just enjoy the fact that we aren't actually fighting for the time being. We don't have a single fucking thing in the way right now. Our shitty lives, and I mean for the both of us, have finally slowed down to a point where we both can relax so just fucking relax." Says Damon loudly as he digs, a smirk on his face again shielding his emotions from Stefan once again.

"Oh shut the hell up Damon. I was trying to be serious." growls Stefan in fake irritation at the sudden change in Damon's mood.

"Oooh I found them." Yelled Damon. Then Damon jumped out of the hole holding once human sized body bag and then jumped back down to grab the other one.

"Ok let's go put the bodies in the lake and let them wash up on shore." says Stefan picking up the first bag and sprinting off through the woods with Damon right behind him. As they came to the edge of the woods to where the lake started Damon peeked out to see if anyone was around.

"We are all clear brother, let's get this show on the road." Whispers Damon, and then he pulled the body from the bag. Damon threw the dad's body into the middle of the lake with a big splash, followed by another as Stefan through the mother in right next to him.

"Now we wait for like 10 minutes for them to fill with water and then we can pull them on shore." says Stefan slumping down to sit under a tree in the cover of the trees.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for 10 minutes just waiting." Muttered Damon ad he slid down the tree across form Stefan.

"We could carry on our conversation from earlier?" suggested Stefan with hope in his eyes that Damon would open up to him again.

"Uh how about no." was Damon's blunt reply, his ice blue eyes guarded against Stefan's suggestion. Stefan sighed sadly and pulled out his phone. Damon just rolled his eyes.

'He knows that I don't do emotions' Damon thinks to himself, 'Why does he keep thinking that pushing me will make me open up?' Damon then continues his musings about how Stefan had strange hopes for him, closing his eyes

3 minutes later Damon hears Stefan swear under his breath, "You mother-fucking little piece of shit…"

"Gasp. Did the Saint Stefan just say Mother Fucking? I must know what has brought such a Saint to such profanities." mocked Damon looking over at Stefan's phone.

"Uggh shut up Damon. I almost beat my high score on Flappy bird when that bird chirped making me tap too many times." growled Stefan in anger as he glared up at Damon and then the bird in the trees next to him.

"Flappy bird! Seriously! That is what made you so angry? Why do you even play that game? How did you even know about it?" howled Damon in laughter as he looked incredulously at Stefan.

"Caroline made me get it and it is so damn addicting. You just have to get a new high score." Stefan says looking up at Damon.

"Wow so a game Baby Vamp showed you brought you to such profanities. I'll have to get her a medal for that." says Damon looking at Stefan, a playful, yet slightly evil smirk on his face.

"Oh fuck off Damon." muttered Stefan. Damon just smirked to himself and pulled out his phone.

"Dude its time. Let's go." says Damon suddenly standing up. Stefan shoved his phone in his pocket and jumped up too. Damon stripped off his shirt and pants till he was just standing there in his black boxers.

"I'll pull them out and you'll pull them on shore." says Damon to Stefan before checking if the coast was clear. As soon as he could tell no one was around Damon ran out of the woods and dove into the lake. Damon swam out to where they threw the bodies and then dove down. Damon grabbed both over them and used his vampire strength to pull them at vampire speed swimming to the shore line.

"Here take them." Damon says, giving Stefan a hand from each of the bodies. Stefan drags them out of the water just enough that they look like they just washed up on shore. Damon walked out of the water and grabbed the towel that Stefan had brought with him.

"Here take the towel and go home. I'll call Liz and get the police over here." says Damon chucking the towel so that it hit Stefan in the head.

"OK and I'll make sure the hole is filled in and covered so they don't find it." says Stefan, giving Damon a small glare for the towel, and then sped off into the woods. Damon just shakes his head at Stefan and then pulled on his clothes. As he pulled up his pants, Damon whipped out his phone and called Caroline suddenly realizing he needed Caroline to know what was going on so she could cover for him.

"Hello?" answered Caroline.

"Hey Caroline, so Stefan and I just faked Elizabeth's parents deaths so the story is that I was a friend they didn't speak of a lot because I am different than the other type of friends they had. They decided to come visit me and left Elizabeth with me but died on the way to their hotel to pick up their things so that they could stay at my house. I now have Elizabeth because of that and that's why she is around and why I have baby stuff. Oh and don't call her Beth or Elizabeth because right now she is legally Nicole. Tell this to anyone else who knows. Thanks bye" was all Damon said before hanging up.

Damon then called Liz.

"Hello, Liz Forbes speaking." answered Liz.

"Liz." said Damon, making himself sound distraught.

"Damon? What's wrong?" questioned Liz immediately after recognizing who it was.

"I found two bodies washed up on shore, they are my good friends Nicole and Paul. They were visiting me and left their daughter with me when they went to get their stuff from their hotel when they must have crashed. I was wondering where they were since it has been a day so I left Caroline with their daughter Nicole and when I was driving I found their bodies washed up on shore and their car is at the bottom of the lake." sputtered out Damon, trying to make it sound like he was crying.

"Ok Damon I'm on my way. Just stay calm." Says Liz as she hangs up.

Damon then pulls out his phone and texted Stefan

[Go compel a hotel about an hour away to have a room for Paul and Nicole and put stuff in the room.-DS]

[On it-SS] Stefan immediately replied.

Damon then sat by the shore until he used his vampire senses and heard Liz's police cruiser coming down the road. Damon stood up and worked up tears and made it look like he had been crying.

"Damon?" called out Liz as she got out of her police cruiser and climbed down to the shore. Damon slumped himself against a tree and let some of his fake tears flow down his cheeks.

"Oh Damon, are you okay?" asked Liz as she saw Damon crying next to the two bodies. Damon just looked at her and slumped forward and grabbed Liz in a hug.

"Their dead." Was all Damon whispered to Liz, playing his part as a distraught friend well. Liz wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"It'll be fine Damon. This is how Elena parents died too. Maybe you could talk to Jeremy about how to cope." says Liz letting go of Damon and squatting down next to Damon.

"Well this looks like a pretty cut and dry car accident, considering it's not the first accident where people have died from going over that bridge." Liz says, "Looks like we don't need any vampire hunting for this."

Damon nods and says to Liz, "I want to adopt their daughter. I don't want her growing up with people who will constantly bring up how much she is like her dead parents. I know what it is like so I know that it hurts. Please Liz, help me do this."

Liz nodded at Damon, "Ok as long as we don't find any grandparents or aunts or uncles I will give you a direct recommendation. For now you can keep her since I don't want her to have to go through the system."

Damon nods and smiles, "Thank you Liz." Liz nods and then looks around.

"Where is your car?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I was getting some exercise in and you know how they say we need to drive less to help the environment. I was headed into town to see if Stefan was there to see if he could help me find Nicole and Paul but then I guess I found them first." Damon trailed off at the end.

Liz nodded and then said, "Let me call some people to get the bodies and then I'll give you a ride home." Damon just nodded and followed Liz back up to the car. Liz called in what happened and then unlocked the car. The car ride to the Boarding House was silent. As Liz pulled in she looked over at Damon.

"Good luck. And if you ever need anything to help with the baby just let me know. I did raise a baby girl" Liz says giving Damon a sympathetic smile before he got out of the car. As Liz drove off Damon shook off his 'depressed walk and strode up the steps to his house. Damon opened to the door and is shocked by what he saw.

"What the hell did you do?" screams Bonnie glaring at Damon, her eyes glowing with rage and magic.

'OH fucking hell' Damon thinks, 'I'm in fucking deep shit now.'

Authors Note: Thank you for reading. This has been my longest chapter yet. Sorry for the late update, got busy over the weekend. Anyways, what do you think will happen with Bonnie? Will shit go down as Damon thinks or can Bonnie keep her cool? Please please review and leave suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey people! I'm gonna try and make sure to post 2 a week on Mondays and Fridays but I we will see how that works. Anyways thanks for the reviews and PLEASE PLEASE review and give me ideas so I can make sure I don't run out of ideas any time soon. Read on!

~Lizzy

~Damon

"Hey Bonnie how about we calm down and talk about this and not resort to you blowing up my brain with your crazy ass witchy powers? Yeah? Ok?" says Damon tentatively, trying to keep Bonnie from becoming even more enraged than she already was.

"TALK! Oh hell no. You are going to stand there listen and if you interrupt I will make sure to do Permanent damage. You don't deserve anything that you have right now. You go and kill whenever there is a small bump in your life, feel no remorse. You have a brother who tries so hard to fix your relationship and who would do anything for you. Then because things aren't going your way you go and kill an innocent young couple and now are going to raise THEIR daughter as your own. How can a heartless monster scumbag deserve to have pretty much everything he could ever want? Deserve a brother who loves him, friends who will stand up for him and to be allowed to raise a child? How in the hell is it possible that the lowest scum of this earth can have all this?" yelled Bonnie, her rage and irritation with the situation growing with each statement and question she fired at Damon.

"I know that's how you see the world and I know I may have hurt you but look at it this way. Both Caroline and Stefan have killed people, Stefan has actually killed more people than I have and in a much more gruesome ways. Why, because he is a ripper and can't control himself. But guess what, I do have remorse but if you go back and look over every murder you have committed because you are controlled by your instincts I would never be able to move on." Says Damon, making sure he kept his voice even, staring straight into Bonnies raging glare, not backing down from the angry witch.

"I can't imagine how you would react if you suddenly realized that for basic survival is to drink the very thing that used to keep you alive. I literally give in to the urges because it literally hurts to hold it back. And I told this to Elena and I will tell it to you. Wake Up! You aren't in the perfect little world you had before your witchy poers manifested and Stefan showed up with me not far behind him. You aren't in the same world you were in just over a year ago. It is hard to move on but you are going to get used to the death because that is how this world works." Damon continued taking a few cautious steps toward Bonnie.

"That does NOT excuse you and definitely doesn't mean you deserve what you have." Rages Bonnie, glaring at Damon still but didn't back away from the few steps Damon had taken towards her, "You are still a murderer and don't deserve that baby."

"Maybe I don't but that won't change the fact that it is happening because e I won't abandon that baby girl to grow up without a parents love because guess what? That is what I grew up with and I won't leave a little baby girl to deal with that cause I know that it sucks a lot." Says Damon, conviction in his statement but the shields to his emotions still firmly up, keeping his gaze the shielded icy blue gaze he usually had. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Why are you trying to get sympathy that I don't believe you deserve? I don't understand why Elena, Caroline, and Stefan stand up for you and defend you. You, in my eyes, aren't worthy of them or my forgiveness." Bonnie says, some of the rationality returning to her eyes but still had rage burning in them. Damon took a step forward placing him 7 feet away from Bonnie.

"As I said, they have accepted the world they have stepped into and know that even though it isn't fair and they don't like it, death comes with being part of this world. The death of people is part of the world you and your friends are now part of. Now how about you cool the fuck down because you now are just repeating the same bullshit that I am getting tired of listening to." says Damon, his voice gaining a sharp edge at the end.

'I'm done with little Bitch Witch. She needs to go home' Damon thinks as he closes the distance between himself and Witchy.

"Back up Damon, I'm not scared of you." says Bonnie as he got to be standing right in front of her, trying to stay confident but wavering slightly with the dangerous Salvatore so close to her.

"No Witchy, you back up because I am not an enemy you want. You may not like me and I let you get that off your chest to my face but guess what? I'm much stronger than you. I know you think you're the all-powerful Bennett witch but compared to me you are still small. So if you mess with Elizabeth I will end you right there. Now get out of my house and think about what you say to one of the most dangerous vampires you have ever met thoroughly before talking to me again." Damon growls out, tired of the Bitchy Witch and her bossy superiority when she is just so small. Bonnie averts her gaze to the ground, shocked by Damon's threat.

"Fine, I'm done with you anyways" Bonnie says stiffly before leaving out the door in a rush. Damon smirks as she shuts the door.

'That irritating little witch needed to be told her place. She has been given way to much respect for how little she gives the rest of us.' Thinks Damon to himself as he strides over to the couch and flops down on it. He reaches out and pours himself some bourbon. HE then suddenly sits up and swears to himself.

"Shit, shit, shit. Oh fuck." Damon mutters to himself.

"I haven't told Ric! How could I not tell my best friend what is going on? Shit I really need to tell him. He is gonna fucking for forgetting to tell him till now." Damon growls, cursing himself for forgetting something so important. Damon stands up and checks his phone.

'Ok so on a Saturday at 5:30 where would Ric normally be? I'll just text him.' He thinks to himself, tapping on Alaric's contact.

[Hey Ric I need to talk to you, where are you?-DS] Damon sent the text. After about 20 seconds his phone buzzed with Ric's reply.

[I'm at the Grill Bar bored off my ass. Now get your vampire ass down here so you can tell me whatever is so important-Ric] Damon started to chuckle at Ric's reply and stuffed his phone is his pocket and went into the garage to get his blue convertible. When Damon arrived he scanned the bar finding Alaric sitting at their drinking buddies corner of the bar.

"Hey Ric. I'll have bourbon." Damon says as he sits down next to Ric telling the bartender his order.

"Hey Damon, so what is going on that you have to come after me on one of my relaxing days off?" questions Ric looking over at Damon trying to mask his curiosity.

"Oh please Ric you haven't been doing anything all day and we both know it." Smirks Damon, nodding at the bartender as he sat down his bourbon. Damon downed half of his drink tehn looked over at Ric.

"So Damon are you actually going to tell me what o need to tell me or are you just going to sit on your ass drinking bourbon?" asked Alaric sarcastically before taking a swig from his own drink.

"Well I fucked up big time Ric but for once I think I'm really taking responsibility for a big fuck up. So you know how I got pissed off, well I went hunting like I used to. So I killed this couple but then I realized that in the car they had a little baby girl and no I didn't do anything to her. I am taking responsibility for my mistakes which is different than just killing all the other people." He told Ric looking over at Alaric once he finished and saw the shock on Alaric's face as he registered what Damon was saying.

"Wait so you're telling me that you are now raising a baby girl? As what her father and Damon do you realize what you have got yourself into? A baby and child take a lot of patience and care. I love ya buddy but we both know that those are not your strong points." Alaric says setting down his drink along with a $20. Damon finished his drink in one gulp and put a $10 under with his and him and Alaric walk out of the Grill.

"Ric I realize what I'm getting myself into. Plus I have Caroline ad Stefan's support and I think Elena is supporting this. They seem to think it will help me emotionally grow or whatever. Any how the only person who seems to disagree is Bitch Witch who…"

"Bitch Witch? Really Damon, that's what you are calling her now? Can't you just call her by her name, Bonnie?" Ric snorted at Damon's nickname for Bonnie.

"What? She is a bitch. Anyhow she is the only one so far that has a problem with it and she came over to threaten me but I told her under no circumstances will I allow her to be such a bratty little witch bitch and finally put her back in her place." Seethed Damon, remembering the conversation he had earlier with the witch. Alaric just shook his head at Damon.

"So what is this little babies name anyways since I refuse to just calling her little baby no matter how funny your dumbass may find it." Asks Ric as they walked across the street to sit in the park benches.

"Why? It is quite funny." He chuckled at Ric's predicament. Alaric rolled his eyes and jabbed Damon in the side.

"Stop being an asshole. So what is her name?"

"Fine, fine. Her name is Elizabeth Nicole Salvatore. Nicole because that was her original last name." Damon replies looking up at the darkening sky as the sun began to set.

"Nice. Wait did you name her after Sheriff Liz?" Ric asked, a perplexed look on his face as he looked over at Dmaon. Damon suddenly sat up straight and gaped like a fish.

"Oh my God! I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I was just thinking of girly names that I like when I was younger and still human. Elizabeth had been the name I wanted to give my daughter when I got married. Well that never happened so now I thought I might as well give her the name of the daughter I never had and I guess she can help me connect back to my human past. I mean I haven't honestly thought of having any children since becoming a vampire so she is like my little second chance." Damon says looking over at Ric to see what he had to say obout him bringing up his human past.

"Well good cause I think you look a little to young for her and ples, you dated her daughter. Anyways, where is the little brat?" aks Ric.

"Oh she is just spending the night with Carline so that Stefan and I can finish the whole adoption and faked deaths ordeal."


End file.
